Heroe
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: After the Blood Moon Ball was turned into disaster, Marco feels bad knowing he wants to be a hero to Star but can only be a friend to her. Maybe a little song will change that. (Spanish Songfic) (WARNING: Contains Starco)


**A/N: Hey guys, I know I'm too late to take advantage of Starco Week. If I wasn't busy I would've done this sooner. But I guess... technically... it's still Starco Week making this... Starco Sunday? I don't know I'm just spit balling here.**

 **Anyways this story takes place mere moments after the episode 'Blood Moon Ball' which is most notably recognized as the episode that fueled the Starco ship... literally.**

 **And if you recall the ending, Star said 'I don't need a hero, I need a friend'. That definitely must have hit Marco in his emotional side. So this is an extended ending to the episode.**

 **So I present you...**

 **Heroe**

 **(A/N: And in case you're wondering, no. I didn't misspell 'Hero'. That's how it's spelled in Spanish)**

A few minutes passed by since Star and Marco both came back from the Blood Moon Ball, and Star looks to be disappointed in Marco, but after some reasoning (and saying the same things over and over), the Mewnian princess forgave the Hispanic teenager. Afterwards, she orders him to make his 'super awesome' nachos.

After freshly cooking triangular tortillas into a golden crisp, he then boils his signature nacho cheese. Adding sliced pieces of cheddar and tiny pieces of tomatoes and jalapeños, he mixes the ingredients until the cheese melts into a bright, gooey, and liquidy substance. Marco sets the nacho chips on a plate and pours the cheese sauce over the chips. He them brings the plate over to Star, who is still wearing her pinkish red dress and sets the plate on the table.

Marco: Here you go, a nice plate of warm nachos.

Star: Thanks Marco!

She picks up a nacho chip, drenched in homemade _queso,_ and takes a bite. She smiles as the crunch of the nacho and the ooze of cheese combine their flavors and textures excellently with every bite until she swallows.

Star: You make the best nachos ever Marco!

Marco: Heh, thanks Star.

As Star starts to devour the nachos, Marco can only remember those words Star said to him a couple of minutes ago.

 _"I don't need a hero, I need a friend"_

Marco originally thought that Star was in danger because her ex-boyfriend, Tom, took her to the Blood Moon Ball. So he crashed the event and found Star, preparing to the her home. But the shining light of the Blood Moon shined down upon the two teens as prophecy dictates that whoever the Blood Moon chooses, their souls will be bound together for all eternity. After finding out Marco was dancing with her, she immediately gets angry and betrayed, making Marco feel bad for this.

As he was lost in his thoughts, Star noticed her friends strange silence and snaps her fingers at him.

Star: Hey Marco? Earth to Marco?

Marco: Huh, what?

Star: Are you okay?

Marco: Y-yeah I'm just tired that's all.

Star: Maybe you should go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning.

Marco: Okay. Goodnight Star.

Star: goodnight Marco.

He then walks into his room down a dark and quiet hallway. Everyone in the Dias household was asleep, even the laser puppies, who were usually yipping mischievously were sleeping on the living room floor, huddled into a cute pile among themselves. Finally the boy reached his room and went inside. There he sat on a chair overlooking a window with the red crescent moon shining dimly.

He sighs to himself as he looks at the moon and a picture of him and Star together. He sees that radiant smile of hers which makes him sigh.

Marco: I know you want a friend Star, but I want to protect you as well. As much as I wish for you to have me as both a hero and a friend, I know that can't be done.

He then stands up, still facing the window and starts singing a song from heart.

 **'Heroe' by Enrique Iglesias**

 _Quiero ser tu heroe_

 _._

 _Si una vez yo pudiera llegar_

 _a erizar de frio tu piel_

 _a quemar que se yo, tu boca_

 _y morirme alli despues_

 _._

 _Y si entonces_

 _temblaras por mi_

 _lloraras al verme sufrir_

 _ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar_

 _como yo la doy por ti._

 _._

 _Si pudiera ser tu heroe_

 _Si pudiera ser tu Dios_

 _que salvarte a ti mil veces_

 _puede ser mi salvacion._

After finishing the entire plate of nachos, Star starts to walk to her room and call it a day. But as she walks into her room, she listens to the dulcet tones of music. She then follows the sound until it leads her to Marco's room, in which she presses her ear against the door to listen to the Spanish song.

 _Si supieras_

 _la locura que llevo_

 _que me hiere_

 _y me mata por dentro_

 _y que mas da_

 _mira que al final_

 _lo que importa es que te quiero_

Star decides to walk in to listen more, despite not understanding the song very well, but she likes the delicate tone and warm singing voice emitting from the Latino boy. She manages to enter without a sound as she see Marco in front of him facing the window.

 _Si pudiera ser tu heroe_

 _Si pudiera ser tu Dios_

 _que salvarte a ti mil veces_

 _puede ser mi salvacion_

Star: Marco?

Startled and surprised, Marco turns around to see Star in her room.

Marco: S-Star?!

Star: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to listen to your song. I actually like it.

Marco starts to blush as she was listening to his heartfelt song. But she smiles as she insists on him to continue.

 _Ahaa..._

 _dejame tocarte, quiero acariciarte_

 _._

 _una vez mas, mira que al final_

 _lo que importa es que te quiero_

Marco then walks up to Star and embraces her into a hug, and after understanding what the song meant, Star hugs back.

 _Si pudiera ser tu heroe_

 _Si pudiera ser tu Dios_

 _que salvarte a ti mil veces_

 _puede ser mi salvacion_

 _._

 _Quiero ser tu heroe_

 _si pudiera ser tu Dios_

 _porque salvarte a ti mil veces_

 _puede ser mi salvacion_

 _puede ser mi salvacion_

The two break the hug and stare into each other's eyes with Star's eyes as blue and beautiful as diamonds, while Marco's eyes were rich and delicate like chocolate. Although Star remains speechless, Marco finishes his song.

 _Quiero ser tu heroe..._

Then the boy did something he never came to expect to do. He leans in front of Star and kisses her gently on the lips. And instead of pushing him away or pulling away herself, Star closes her eyes and kisses back. The two hugged again as they continued their kiss for two minutes before breaking apart, gently breathing in air.

Star: Marco...

Marco: Star...

The two were utterly speechless as this moment has happened in their lives. Marco was about to apologize for kissing her but Star stopped him with a sincere smile.

Star: I know what you have to say, but before you do, I wanna say I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said what I said. And I also know, you can be both a hero and a friend to me. And that's why I love you Marco Diaz.

Marco blushed and smiled at the princess.

Marco: I love you too Star Butterfly.

The two share another kiss as the Blood Moon shines through and illuminates the two newly formed lovers as the moon twinkles in the starry night sky.

 _ **The End**_

 **A/N: wasn't that sweet? I hope you enjoyed this little songfic. I personally enjoyed writing it so it wasn't a hassle for me. And I'm sorry I didn't contribute to Starco Week but at least I wrote this for the whole world to see.**

 **I know the song is in Spanish and if you didn't understand it, I'm terribly sorry. But lucky for you, there's an English version of the song and if you want, I can rewrite this one-shot and incorporate the English version in here.**

 **But until then, I'll see you soon.**


End file.
